Pirate?
by midnightsun506975
Summary: DRAMIONE!no jack&mione!Ron and Harry are suspicous when Mione starts acting way different.malfoy is dating her!the war has ended.everyone is going back for 7th year at Hogwarts.and what do pirates have to do with it?find out inside!
1. Prologue

**Hello people!!! This is my second fanfic so NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! It's Dramione but Jack is sort of a main character. I repeat, NOT JACK+ HERMIONE!!! Anywayz, I hope you enjoy my story!!! I stole some stuff from the **_**Jack Sparrow **_**books, in them Jack is a teen stowaway. I recommend them to Jack Sparrow lovers!!! I take NO credit for anything apart from the plot!!! It belongs to J.K. Rowling (a.k.a. GENIOUS!) and Rob Kidd!!!**

**~$ydney**

* * *

"Dad! Please don't leave me alone to take care of the Faithful Bride!" The beautiful daughter whined to her father. Hoping she didn't have to tend to the bar _all _night, she wanted to have fun too!

"Please don't be like that Mya!!! I have to go out with Scarlet tonight! You can have the night off tomorrow!" said Jack Sparrow, one of the most infamous pirates alive, after all he _did _escape Davy Jones' Locker, and lived to tell the tale.

"So you can abandon me again while out with Giselle? Not this time father!!! It's _my _turn to have fun!!!"

"Come on Mya!!! Don't be like that, you know I love you!!! I just know that I can't ever run this place without ruining it!!!" (In reference to the first J.S. book _The Coming Storm_)

"Why do we need this old place anyway!?!?!"

"Because your mother and me first met here!!!"

"Oh." she got very quiet at the mention of her mother.

"I'm sorry, the reason me and your mother fell in love started here." (Who knew J.S. had a very caring, soft, compassionate, side?)

"Why did she have ter go?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Cutler ass Beckett." She laughed at that. _He is an ass, that Beckett._

***FLASHBACK***

"_Mya! Mya, wake up! The British Navy is attacking the ship!" she woke up to her mother, Arabella Sparrow, shaking her with a frantic voice._

"_What!?! Mum! What do we do?!?" Mya asked, very frightened, she was only seven._

"_Ye have ter get ter the life boats, yer father said ter!! Now come on!" She jumped out of bed grabbing her little pirate coat and coin necklace. Her father always told her it was special, and to never lose it until the day she died._

"_Hold it right there Mrs. Sparrow." said a voice she didn't recognize, apparently her mother did._

"_Lord Beckett, how nice ter see ye here." sarcasm practically dripping from her voice._

"_Yes, but I'm afraid I'll have to take your little girl." he said, eyes flickering over to where Mya stood behind her mother, clearly afraid of the man that was about to take her away._

"_Ye'll have ter kill me first, ye filthy scum!" her mother replied._

"_I didn't want to do this Mrs. Sparrow, but you leave me with no other choice." he announced, cocking his gun, and pointing it directly at Arabella's heart._

_BANG!_

_The noise rang through Mya's ears as if the gun had fired many times and not just once._

"_MUMMY!!" poor Mya shouted, running over to her mother's lifeless body, crying so bad it was hard to breath. She saw blood spilling out of her mother's chest, and onto her own clothing, she didn't care. The only thing that she thought was, _my mother just died, a strange man killed her because her mummy was trying to protect her._ She would get revenge, she didn't care how long it would take, she would get back at that man. She would kill him with her bare hands, anything to get revenge for her mum…_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"That was honestly the worst day of my life, I would rather be back in the ol' Locker than have her gone."

"I feel the same although I've never been there." Mya responded.

"Aye. Mya, your mother was a wonderful person."

"I know dad, I know."

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?! Was it horrible? Please no flames in reviews! Me and my friend Shiloh have always thought that there was a reason that Captain Jack's only love is the sea, and this is it! (to us it is at least) I love reviews as long as they are nice! If you have any tips or ideas, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I will seriously consider!!!**

**~$ydney**


	2. What Happened To The Old Hermione?

_**Hey!!! Here's chapie number 2!!! I do not own anything except for the plot!!! It belongs to J.K. Rowling, Rob Kidd, and the people that made up Pirates of the Caribbean!!! Just a little heads up, -- this means switching from Fred to George. There is alot of foul language in this chapter!!! I hope you enjoy!!! Thank you for your review: hermionepercy12!!!**_

_**~$ydney**_

* * *

I'm finally on my way back to Hogwarts! I am so happy that I'm going back! I get to see Ginny! Yes, I know I didn't think Harry and Ron, they're_ really _annoying. I wish they would shut up about quidditch, it's really starting to bother me. I don't understand why it's so interesting, it's just throwing two balls back and forth, hitting people with another, and trying to catch the other one. I mean, _why _do they love it so much?!? It's not exciting!!! _Oh god, there they are…_

"Dad, my friend is over there. Go away before she sees you! Or those two idiots…" I said to my dad.

"Ok Mya, but promise me you will kick their asses this year." he responded, he asked me to kick Ron and Harry's asses every year since first when I told him how ridiculously obnoxious they were.

"I can't make any promises there, mate."

"Aye, lose yer accent Mya, yer friends might overhear." Mr. Gibbs said from the sidelines. _It is really funny to see the two of them dressed in normal muggle clothes…_

"Yes mummy…" I said.

"Not funny Mya." said Mr. Gibbs, then he walked away, leaving me and dad to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you yelling at my crew."

"I'll miss it too." I answered.

"Ha Ha, love you. Your 'friends' are near us, Bye." dad said, using air quotations with the word friends.

"Love you, Bye!" I ran away from him so that Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't see me with him. I went over to where they were standing to say hi.

"Hey! Harry, Ron, Ginny! How are you?!? How was your summer?!? I asked, with enthusiasm that they didn't notice was fake.

"Brilliant! How was yours Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Great! Me and my parents went to France and I got to hang out with some of the beauxbotens that we met during the triwizard tournament." _That's a lie, _I knew Mr. Gibbs would have said. That is, _if _he were here. He was always so truthful.

"How was it there? It sounds like fun." Ginny asked.

"No but it was amazing! I'll tell you on the train, but first I need to catch up with the other Weasleys too. I didn't get to go to Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley, I was in a hurry."

"You _have _to go! It's amazing!!!" said Ginny, enthusiastically.

"Glad you feel -- that way little sis'." Fred and George said from behind her.

"Hey Fred, George, how was your summer?" I asked.

"Brilliant, we made -- a whole bunch of money!"

"Good for you!" I said, excited for their success. "Can I have some money Fred? I'm broke." I whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"Who knew Hermione Sp-_Granger_ had a bad side?" he whispered back. I forgot I told him that, I dated him and George last summer when I stayed at the Weasely's. They know the truth about me, and my life. They promised to keep it a secret though… I've probably dated more guys than Ginny and Pansy Parkinson put together, and _that's_ saying a lot! If only the _youngest_ male Weasley knew it, then he might not think I was like a prize. That's right, Hermione 'Granger' knows Ron Weasley likes her, and it seems like his goal is to be the first in her pants. He's too late for that now. (insert mischievous grin here…)

"I guess she does." I whispered.

"When are you two going to stop hugging!?!" Ron shouted from behind us.

"Awww… is ickle Wonnikins afraid his big brother is going to steal his little crush?" George said smirking. Ron turned as red as a tomato, embarrassed that it was so obvious that he liked her.

"Shut up Fred!"

"That's sad Ron, you can't even tell your own brothers apart. You were talking to George." I answered smartly.

"Oh really, and how would _you_ know?" he questioned.

"Fred has more freckles than George does, and George has a little mole on his neck." I answered, making it seem as though I had known for years, which I have.

"But _how_ would you know, was my question!

"Because I happen to care enough to try and find ways to tell my friends apart!"

"Since when have you been best friends with Fred and George!?!"

"I never said I was best friends with them! I merely stated the fact that we were _friends, Ronald_, not best!"

"And since when are you friends with them?!?"

"SINCE I DATED THEM!" gasps came from all over, there were many people watching them because of all the arguing. And now to make matters worse, people around started whispering things like, 'Hermione Granger and the Weasley twins dating?' etc. etc. All of the Weasely's and Harry's mouths were open, they all looked like fish, except for Fred and George. They looked sort of nervous and a bit, ashamed?

"AND WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?!?!" Ron burst out.

"Like, never, because I know you want me and for a moment, I thought I should be a good person and ask you out. But I was wrong, because you're a STUPID bastard that doesn't care about anyone but himself! And I'm happy to be ridden of your sorry fucking ass!" I said as I stormed of with my luggage. _Looks like dad will at least get half of what he wants. _Because I am _definitely_ going to kick Ron's ass this year.

"You put on quite a show there Granger." I heard a voice say behind me.

"Malfoy, what do you want!?"

"Hey, calm down, I was _actually_ going to give you a complement. I liked how you cussed out Weasel over there. Since when have you hated him?" _Draco Malfoy just gave me a complement._

"Actually, always. And thanks, I think." _Is he being nice? What the fuck!?!_

"Really? You've always hated the Weasel?" _I just said that, but seriously, I'm speaking to Draco Malfoy here._

"Yeah, he's a stupid ass, dumb fucking, idiot."

"Ha, that's so funny. _Granger_, is _cussing. _If I heard that without seeing first, I would never have believed it."

"Oh _really_? Well, for your information, I have cussed since I was 6. I have _always _hated Potter and Weasley, and my dad tells me every year to kick their asses." _I can't believe I'm telling _Malfoy_, of all people, this._

"Really? I wish I could have known that sooner." He looked extremely surprised, well I should have suspected it, I am Hermione '_Granger'_ after all.

"Why?" _I'm having a civil conversation with _ferret_, wow, this is crazy._

"Cause now you seem _really,_ hot." _Draco Malfoy just called me hot. This should be put down in a history book. It's madness._

"Wonderful to know that my worst enemy thinks I'm _hot_." I said, thinking of what Mr. Gibbs would have said at a time like this. Something probably along the lines of, _'Young love, such a strange thing it be.'_

"And sexy…" _Wow._

"Nice."_ I'm still in shock…_

"Do you want to get a compartment?" he asked me, sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, maybe it will make the bastard mad that I'm with you." I answered with a smirk that could rival even his.

"I'm liking you more and more by the second." he said, just loud enough for me to hear as we boarded the train, trying to find an empty compartment. We finally found one near the back, and it was pretty much more private than the rest. "Ladies first." he said, opening the sliding door for me.

"_Please_ don't call me a lady, they are ungrateful bitches that wear too much lace."

"You're so awesome now! Why weren't you like this before? I never would have called you those names!"

"You sure? Even if I'm a mudblood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally! If you _are_ awesome, then you have awesome clothes too! You do, right?" _He is acting like such a retard…_

"Yeah, I gue-" he cut me off, sounding much like a five year old.

"Well let's see them then!!!"

"Okay!" I answered, wondering if he was on drugs. I took some of my normal clothes out of my trunk. I pulled out a green, silver, and black, corset top and some skinny jeans.

"Put it on!" he said, sounding even more excited. I began to take off the stupid sweater I was currently wearing and his eyes got bigger than normal, looking sort of like Professor Trelawney. "You're going to change in front of me?"

"Yeah, why not? I have had to change in front of at least twenty guys before, just one person wont bother me."

"Ok. Wait! Don't put a shirt on!" he said before I could get my top on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're sexy without a shirt…" He answered, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Okay?" I said, worried about his sanity. He just called his worst enemy sexy and now he's nervous. _What happened to the old Draco Malfoy?!? _Then suddenly, he pulled me closer to him, our lips only centimetres away from each other now. And of course, the door bursts open, and in comes a seething Ronald Weasley.

"What the _bloody hell _Hermione? You say you dated _both_ my twin brothers, _you_ cuss me out, and now I walk in on you and _Draco Malfoy _almost kissing, AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SHIRT ON!" he screeched at me, looking like he was going to rip Draco's head off.

"_So_?" I answered, acting all calm and innocent.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SO_!?!"

"I mean, _'so'_, what's your point, Ronald?" I argued back.

"Leave Weasley, I was in the middle of something." Draco said, trying to annoy Ron.

"This isn't over Malfoy. I _will _get her." he responded to Draco.

"She's not a _prize _Weasel, and I doubt she likes being treated like one either!" Draco shouted.

"Hermione, you were almost _kissing Malfoy!"_

"No shit Sherlock." I answered back.

"And there you go with the swearing again!!!"

"Yeah! Done it all my fucking life! You bloody mother fucker, and I don't give a fucking shit anymore! I'm going to fucking swear however much I fucking want, and you cant fucking stop me!" I yelled at him, he opened his mouth to argue with me more but I stopped him. "No! Listen Weasley! I wasn't fucking done! You cant fucking judge me for who I fucking want to fucking kiss, and who I don't fucking want to fucking kiss! And I don't want to ever fucking talk to you ever, fucking, again!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. It was quiet for a while but he finally got the courage to speak.

"Yeah, well, back at you!" then walked out, acting as if he had won the argument.

"That was… umm… I'm not sure how to explain it…" Draco said looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I told him.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me."

"It wasn't really that mu-"

"For me it was, thank you." and then I kissed him full on the lips, he pulled me in closer, we were pressed up against each other as close as possible. And the doors burst open. Again.

"Drakie! You're cheating on me!?!?"

_

* * *

_

_**Can anyone guess who came in the room? Put it in a reveiw and later you can see if you were right! I hope everyone is enjoying my story! Reveiws are loved! I appretiate ideas, writers block sucks. I know Hermione is extremly OC, but i like her like that! I think its funnier. I LUV EVERYONE!!!(even if you dont luv me...)**_

_**~$ydney**_


End file.
